Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly for a belt webbing.
Description of Related Art
Such buckle assembly for a belt webbing for example can be a buckle assembly for the chin straps of a ski helmet or a bicycle helmet. However, the buckle assembly also can be for example a buckle assembly for the shoulder straps of a backpack or for the straps of a life vest.
Such buckle assembly for a belt webbing comprises a buckle body which includes at least one abutment portion and is connectable with at least one belt webbing, wherein in a connected condition at least one first abutment part of the at least one belt webbing rests against the at least one abutment portion.
Buckle assemblies as mentioned above are known in various embodiments and can comprise for example double-D ring buckles, double-stay buckles, triple-stay buckles, ladder-stay buckles, sliding buckles, or clamping buckles.
Such buckle assemblies frequently serve for a length-adjustable fixation of a belt webbing assembly. The fixation of the belt webbing assembly generally is based on a force-fit connection between at least one belt webbing part and a portion of the buckle body and/or between various belt webbing parts in the region of the buckle body.
The clamping action underlying the force-fit connection in many buckle assemblies is particularly effective when a directed tensile force acts on at least one belt webbing end. Correspondingly, the problem frequently exists that in an unloaded belt webbing assembly, i.e. in the absence of directed tensile forces on at least one belt webbing end the length fixation of a belt webbing assembly by the buckle assembly is ensured only unreliably. For example, the chin straps of a bicycle helmet, which initially are not tightened quite firmly by means of a buckle assembly, can loosen in the course of time. This undesired effect even is intensified by the movement of the chin, i.e. by irregular tensile forces on the straps.
In a buckle assembly known from WO 2013/019610 A2 a loop is arranged on a belt webbing, in order to prevent inadvertent shifting of the belt webbing. The loop is provided separate from a buckle body, which can lead to the fact that the—wanted—shifting of the belt webbing is impeded and thus becomes more awkward for a user.